Apocalipsis
by SomeRandomBoy
Summary: Star, Marco y Jackie estaban teniendo una fiesta normal. Terminó rápidamente porque Jackie estaba enfermado su estómago. Todos ignoran eso y pensaron que era solo una falla estomacal normal, pero todos estaban equivocados. Algo, desconocido para los humanos, está dentro de Jackie en este momento, listo para salir. (Todos los derechos van a Disney. Tal vez cambiar a M calificado.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalipsis (Prólogo):

•

[En la Tierra, específicamente en la habitación de Janna]

Hoy era la fiesta del cumpleaños de Jackie. Por alguna razón, Star, Marco y sus otros amigos fueron invitados a la fiesta de Jackie pero no a Janna. ¿Olvidó o tiene una razón para no invitarla? Nunca lo sabremos ahora. De todos modos, Janna acaba de regresar de una larga caminata. Ella caminó solo para refrescarse y porque sentía dolores de estómago durante el día. Cuando regresó a casa, Janna notó que sus padres no estaban en casa. Es extraño, pensó Janna. Ni siquiera tienen trabajo hoy. Recordatorio, es un sábado de hoy.

Janna fue directamente a su habitación para dormir ya que era solo la 1:30 de la tarde. Decidió quitarse el suéter y la falda, poner la alarma a las 3:00 P.M. e irse a la cama. Janna luego cerró los ojos y ahora estaba durmiendo. Durante todo el día, Janna ha sentido más dolor en el estómago mientras se movía nerviosamente de izquierda a derecha en su cama. El dolor la molestaba mucho e intentó ignorar la extraña sensación.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Janna yacía recostada sobre su cama, todavía cerrando los ojos y descansando mientras estaba medio despierta. Janna luego levantó su camisa sobre sus costillas y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con las manos a los lados de su estómago. Para ella, era tan extraño que Janna repentinamente tuvo dolores de estómago. Además, como todavía estaba tocando su vientre, Janna sintió algo deslizarse debajo y debajo de su ombligo. ¿Que diablos es esto?, pensó ella. Y luego, Janna sintió un enorme bulto en el centro de su vientre.

Y ahora finalmente se ha despertado de su breve e incómoda siesta, jadeando y sentándose como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Sin darse cuenta de todo a su alrededor, lo primero que Janna miró fue su estómago, porque juró haber sentido algo allí. Janna se tocó el estómago y sintió un pequeño golpe debajo.

Janna - - susurros - ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Asustada de su mente, luego se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie. Janna levantó rápidamente su camisa y miró detenidamente su vientre, y nada más. Nuevamente estaba haciendo movimientos circulares con las manos a los lados del estómago porque realmente quiere saber qué está pasando y qué hay allí. Luego, un tentáculo sobresalió dentro del área del estómago superior y se deslizó debajo de la parte superior de su ombligo.

Janna - ¡Ay! - cae al suelo y se agarra el estómago con dolor - ¿Q-qué pasa conmigo? - mira el estómago - Oh Dios, necesito sacar esto... m-monstruo de mí.

El abultamiento y los deslizamientos seguían ocurriendo debajo de su vientre bronceado mientras seguía haciendo ruidos extraños dentro y mientras Janna gritaba pidiendo misericordia. Ella no podría soportarlo más. La única solución, y tristemente la solución correcta, para sacar a la criatura de su cuerpo es terminar con ella dentro también. Pensando en ello, Janna salió corriendo de su habitación, pateó la puerta mientras lo hacía, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina. Luego encontraría una colección de cuchillos en el porta cuchillas.

Janna de acercó al porta cuchillas y agarró el cuchillo Bowie con la mano derecha. Con su mano izquierda, levantó su camisa otra vez, lo suficiente donde está todo el estómago expuesto, y vio a la extraña criatura deslizarse debajo y abultarse más. Apretando los dientes de dolor mientras sucedía eso, estaba lista para apuñalarse y terminar con su dolorosa miseria.

Janna - - llorando - Mamá... Papá... l-lo siento, tengo que hacer esto... e-es la única manera...

Dirigida al centro de su vientre, Janna se apuñala con fuerza y grita más de dolor y pesar. Lamenta en gran medida. Janna solo ella y la criatura a morir. En la parte inferior derecha de su vientre, también se apuñala allí. Mientras hacía eso, Janna ahora se estaba volviendo más ligera y estaba a punto de morir. Su última puñalada fue en la zona superior del estómago. Janna se apuñala allí y, en conclusión, cayó al suelo, dejando caer el cuchillo también. La sangre estaba en todas partes mientras sangraba severamente de su estómago. Janna ni siquiera podía hablar ahora o ver, ya que está a punto de morir ahora.

Janna pensó que mató a la criatura dentro de ella, pero lo último que vio, segundos antes de morir, fue un gran tentáculo que salió de su estómago y Janna falleció después. Después de eso, dos tentáculos más grandes salieron del vientre de Janna y, finalmente, después de eso, la criatura misma salió (los detalles de la criatura se explicarán en el próximo capítulo). Fue el primero de su tipo en la Tierra, lo que significa que...

Janna comenzó el virus alienígena. Pero la verdadera pregunta, ¿como lo consiguió?

[ Continuará... ]

•

 **Si, si lees la historia, esto está inspirado en la película "Alíen" porque ya sabes, los peleadores de torbellinos. En cambio, los convertí en explosiones de estómago, que es usaron en el próximo juego "Blacks Ops 4" también en "XI" el tráiler de los zombis. De todos modos, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo e intentes adivinar lo que sucederá a continuación. Si tiene críticas negativas, no las comparta. Guárdelos para usted :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalipsis ("Me duele el estómago"):

•

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa... esperen que sea demasiado cliché. Fue un día sombrío... quiero decir noche. Star, Marco y Jackie acaban de salir de su pequeña 'fiesta' que tenían. Fue muy divertido para ellos. Durante la fiesta, también recibieron noticias sobre Love Sentence haciendo un nuevo álbum y les encantaba. También sucedió algo extraño que Jackie y los demás desconocen.

Mientras Jackie estaba bebiendo un poco de ponche, la hizo vomitar. Corrió al baño para vomitar. Fue el ponche tan malo? Sus amigos vinieron a apoyarla. Pero durante el diá, por alguna razón, tenía dolor de estómago y al azar tendriá algunos dolores agudos en el estómago. Lo que ella no sabe es que ahora hay algo que se arrastra dentro de ella, listo para explotar. Ahora, Jackie y Marco se dirigen a casa.

Jackie - ¿Oye, Marco? Gracias por ayudarme. Chico, ese ponche fue realmente malo!

Marco - Sí, lo sé. Eso es extraño porque cuando Star y yo lo probamos, sabía a... ponche.

Jackie - Tal vez solo sean mis papilas gustativas. -risitas-

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Jackie sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, lo que sucedió al azar, por supuesto.

Jackie - ¡Ay! -pone la mano en el estómago-

Marco se da cuenta de esto, ha notado esto y decidió ayudarla con este dolor de estómago. Tengo que llevarla a ella, pensó.

Marco - -suspira- Jackie, has estado haciendo esto desde que vomitaste en el baño. ¿Que esta pasando?

Jackie - N-no lo sé, Marco. Sigo teniendo calambres y dolores agudos de la nada... No sé qué me ocurre. ¿Necesito un doctor para esto? ¿Esto es normal? ¿Hay incluso un extraterrestre dentro de mi estómago en este momento?

Marco - Jackie, no seas ridículo. ¿Por que habría alguna criatura viviendo dentro de ti?... Mira, solo entra, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hablar de eso o quizás pueda ayudarte, ¿está bien?

Jackie no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería irse a casa y esperar que esto se agote mañana o debería ayudarlo su fiel amigo en este momento para que el dolor pueda detenerse? En realidad, la elección parece obvia.

Jackie - - pasa la mano alrededor del estómago y suspira - Ok, multa. - camina dentro de la casa - Espera, ¿donde está Star?

Marco - Se fue temprano y dijo que tenía que hacer un negocio 'importante' en Mewni. Probablemente flirteando con Tom... de todos modos, um... solo siéntate en el sofá, ¿quieres?

Jackie obedece las palabras de Marco y se sienta. Por alguna razón, ahora Jackie siente más dolor en el estómago al sentarse que al ponerse de pie. Bastante raro, digo.

Marco - Ok. - Se aclara la garganta - Creo que sé la razón por la que está teniendo un dolor de estómago tan severo.

Jackie - Um, sabes 'pensar' y 'sabes' son dos cosas diferentes, ¿verdad?

Marco - Mira, solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí.

Jackie - - risitas -

Marco - Ok, ¿donde estaba?... Oh, sí. Um, la razón por la que estás teniendo un dolor de estómago malo es probablemente por el ponche.

Jackie - ¡Noooo! ¡Pensé que era solo la comida!

Marco - Tal vez. Um, de todos modos, el ponche puede haber expirado o algo así. Entonces, quizás tengas una intoxicación alimentaria o algo así y es por eso que estás teniendo un mal-

Jackie siente otro dolor agudo en el vientre, pero fue más doloroso que los otros. Tal vez hay un extraterrestre dentro de ella. ¿Que sabes?

Jackie - ¡Ay! Ahh! - hisses en dolor - ¡Oh dios! - estaba tumbado en el sofá ahora -

Marco - - regresa a Jackie - Oye, ¿estás bien? Mantén la calma, Jackie, mantente calmado. Aquí, levántate para que pueda inspeccionar tu-

Y otro dolor agudo sucedió. Maldita sea.

Jackie - ¡Ahh! - se agarra el estómago - ¡Marco, duele tanto! - se cae del sofá -

Marco - Me imagino cómo se siente Jackie, pero ya no sé qué hacer.

Jackie - ¡Uf! ¿No se supone que debes ayudarme?

Marco - ¡Si, pero nunca imaginé que esto sucedería!

Durante los últimos minutos, Jackie siguió gritando y gritando por la cantidad de dolor que está experimentando ahora en su estómago. Fue inaudito. Sintió como si algo se arrastraba rápidamente debajo de su piel bronceada. Pero entonces, la idea hizo pensar a Jackie, tengo que ver qué está pasando.

Después de que Marco llamó al 911, Jackie se levanta en el sofá y se ajusta. Además, ella levanta su camisa para ver qué le está causando el dolor de estómago. Dios sabe qué hay allí, pensó Jackie. Ella seguía jadeando y sudando debido a la cantidad de dolor que estaba sintiendo. Entonces, fuera de la extensión, lo que parecía un tentáculo se deslizaba por debajo de Jackie, sonaba acanalado e incluso sobresalía un poco en el área de su estómago superior. Sus gritos despertaron literalmente al vecindario y son como las 12:00 de la medianoche.

Marco - O-oh dios ... um ... eh. Oh! Jackie, tengo una idea.

Jackie - - todavía con el estómago apretado - ¿Qué, está parado allí como una maldita estatua de Dios, que estuviste haciendo durante los últimos cinco minutos?

Marco - No. Podría llevarte a Mewni para que Eclipsa u otra persona pueda arreglar esto. Pueden usar su magia sobre ti y arreglar tu dolor de estómago ... o lo que sea que eso sea. Solo confía en mi.

Jackie - Eclipsa? - gruñidos - Mira, solo quiero que me salga esta "cosa", así que llévame a ella por favor! - grita de dolor todavía

Después de esa charla, Marco tomó la mano de Jackie y salió de la casa. Marco usó sus tijeras dimensionales para ir a ver a Mewni y Jackie realmente se sorprendió de que nunca le contara sobre esto, aunque Jackie vio suficientes cosas extrañas todo este año desde la llegada de Star, incluso con este extraterrestre en el estómago. Lo último que vieron fue gente gritando con sangre por todas partes ... ¿qué esperaban?

Cuando llegaron a Mewni, ambos corrieron a buscar a Eclipsa, en el castillo y en otros lugares, pero no pudieron encontrarla. Los gritos de Jackie llamaron la atención de los Mewman, así que tuvo que apurarse. Unos momentos más tarde, Marco y Jackie chocaron con alguien en el castillo.

Marco - ¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien ... Eclipsa? Oh, eres tú.

Eclipsa - Sin embargo, soy yo. ¿Quién crees que era? ¿Por qué estás tan apurado con ... con ... bien, ¿quién es esta chica?

Marco - Um ... su nombre es Jackie ... ahora puedes ayudarnos, Eclipsa? Ella tiene esta criatura extraña que se mueve rápidamente en su estómago ahora mismo y necesito que lo saques con tu magia.

Eclipsa - Criatura en el estómago? No hay forma de que ella tenga eso. Es imposible.

Marco - ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué no explicas esto?

Marco entonces levantó la camisa de Jackie un poco por debajo de su sujetador para mostrarle a Eclipsa la criatura. El extraterrestre aún se deslizaba debajo de su vientre bronceado y lo que parecía un tentáculo también sobresalía y sobresalía de su estómago. Por supuesto, Jackie estaría gritando por su vida.

Eclipsa - Oh ... Dios mío. Eso es muy extraño ... Ven conmigo a mi habitación, ¡ahora!

Marco y Jackie luego se apresuran con Eclipsa a su habitación abandonada. Aquí colocarían a Jackie donde Eclipsa suele dormir para poder probar el hechizo sobre ella.

Eclipsa - Bien, Jackie. Levanta tu camisa ahora.

Jackie luego levanta su camisa hasta su sostén. Cuando miró su vientre, vio que las protuberancias y las punzadas empeoraban. Le dolía tanto que ya quería suicidarse.

Jackie - -screpa- ¡Duele!

Eclipsa - Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, nunca me las arreglé con este tipo de situación, pero creo que este hechizo podría funcionar.

Para el hechizo de Eclipsa, murmuró algunas palabras extranjeras al azar que ni Jackie ni Marco entendieron. Luego obtuvo este brillo púrpura y lo puso sobre el vientre de Jackie. Mientras eso sucedía, las protuberancias y los piquetes empeoraron y Jackie literalmente tosía sangre ahora. Su boca ahora estaba llena de sangre.

Jackie - -screpas- ¡Date prisa! ¡Estallará!

Marco estaba parado allí, temblando rápidamente y literalmente estaba a punto de matarse. Eclipsa luego gritó algunas otras palabras extranjeras y creó una bola púrpura. Ella golpeó eso en el estómago de Jackie y ... no pasa nada. Bueno, ese es el final para ella.

Eclipsa - ¿Q-qué?

Jackie - -es el más ruidoso-

Pensé que esto funcionaría, pensó Eclipsa. De repente, un tentáculo brotó de su estómago y la sangre estaba volando por todas partes. Marco estaba gritando como una niña y Eclipsa estaba conmocionado y sin palabras. Dos tentáculos más aparecieron y poco después, una extraña criatura formada salió y miró alrededor de la habitación de Eclipsa. No tenía ojos, una boca que tiene saliva ácida verde y al menos 8 patas con algunos huevos en su espalda con tres tentáculos también.

Eclipsa - Lo que el f-

La criatura luego saltó sobre la cara de Eclipsa y comenzó a rascarse rápidamente. Marco no sabía qué hacer. Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación. Se sentía tan mal por dejar a Eclipsa así, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Era tan ... extraño y fuera de este mundo que esto le había pasado a Jackie. ¿Qué lo causó? Mientras Marco pensaba eso, pronto también sintió un dolor en el estómago.

Marco - Ooh ... ugh mi estómago - pone ambas manos en el estómago y silba de dolor en silencio - Espera un minuto. Si Jackie bebió el ponche y tenía ese extraterrestre dentro de ella ... t-que eso significa ... que yo y Star tenemos ... -mira el estómago-

Él no podía creerlo. El ponche ha causado que todo este alboroto ocurra y ahora que él y Star también digirieron el ponche, tienen un extraterrestre a punto de estallar en su vientre también. Pero, ¿cómo lo hace el ponche? ¿Qué hace que el ponche haga eso? No debería preocuparse en este momento porque algo está a punto de estallar en este momento. Corrió tan rápido como pudo para tratar de encontrar su habitación y poder sacar su cuchillo. A veces disminuía la velocidad solo por el bloqueo de muchas personas. Incluso vio a Tom.

Después de un minuto de carrera constante, Marco encontró su habitación y corrió hacia ella, pero olvidó cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Fue a sus cajones, los abrió rápidamente e intentó encontrar su cuchillo. Cuando lo hizo, corrió a acostarse en su cama para ver qué estaba pasando dentro de él, ignorando el hecho de que aún no había cerrado la puerta.

Marco luego puso el cuchillo a su lado y luego rápidamente levantó su camisa, esperando desesperadamente para ver si lo que dijo era verdad. Resulta que era. Marco entonces vio un tentáculo deslizándose debajo de su vientre bronceado. Pasó de su pecho, a su ombligo, todo el camino hasta el área inferior del estómago.

A continuación, agarró su cuchillo para que pueda estar listo para apuñalar su propio estómago.

Marco - -jadeo- Lo siento, pero no quiero alienígenas en mi estómago.

Marco entonces preparó su cuchillo, en lo alto del aire, apuntó a la puñalada en el centro de su vientre y ...

Star - Marco!

Star llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Marco se suicidara. Ella simplemente se colgó con Pony Head y Kelly y decidió ver a Marco para ver qué estaba haciendo. Ella estaba conmocionada y desconcertada. Star revisó por todas partes en la casa para encontrarlo, pero no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto. Luego corrió hacia Mewni y corrió a su habitación y ... mira dónde estamos ahora.

Antes de que Marco fuera a apuñalarse continuamente en el estómago, Star corrió hacia él y rápidamente le arrebató el cuchillo. Luego lo arrojó a un lugar lejano de él, por lo que no tendrá ideas de obtenerlo de nuevo.

Star - Marco! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Estas loco?!

Marco - Star, no entiendes lo que está sucediendo en este momento. Tu y yo. -screpa y se agarra el estómago-

Star - Tienes razón. No entiendo lo que está pasando. Ahora puedes por favor decirme qué es? Te apuñalas a ti mismo es lo último que quiero ver. Nunca.

Marco - -jadeo- Muy bien, mira. Sé que no me vas a creer, pero mira. -gemidos- ¿Recuerdas ese ponche que recibimos en la fiesta y Jackie vomitó?

Star - ¿Sí ...? ¿Qué hay de eso?

Marco - -gemidos- Bueno, ese golpe realmente la mató. No como una especie de intoxicación alimentaria, en realidad puso una criatura alienígena dentro de su estómago, y luego estalló. En este momento, desde que tomo el ponche, estoy teniendo dificultades para mantener la calma cuando también hay un extraterrestre en el estómago. También lo tienes también, ya que bebes el ponche también.

Star no podía creerlo. En realidad, no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Marco. Ella pensó que era una broma.

Star - ¡No hay forma de que eso suceda!

Marco - -gruñidos- ¿Puedes por lo menos ayudarme a sacar esto de mí? -La criatura se desliza debajo y sobresale en el centro de su vientre. Él entonces grita-

El hecho de que nadie se da cuenta de esto o incluso está comprobando a Star y Marco es realmente sorprendente para mí.

Star - ¡Oh Dios mío! Eso es tan ... extraño. Nunca he visto esto antes. Es como ... una perspectiva completamente nueva para mí. -Toca el estómago de Marco-

Marco - Por el bien de Mewni, ¿me puedes ayudar? ¡Estallará en cualquier momento! -bombillar y deslizarse empeora y Marco grita con más fuerza agarrando su barriga-

Star - Ok, vale, vale. Um ... um, tengo un hechizo! Creo que lo tengo. Um ... ¿qué es, qué es?! ... Oh, lo tengo!

Marco: -bombillar y deslizarse empeora y Marco comienza a toser violentamente sangre- ¡Ahh! ¡Por favor, apresúrate! ¡No lo soporto más!

Star luego se metió en la cama y puso su varita sobre el vientre de Marco, apuntando su ombligo. Era difícil equilibrarlo, ya que no dejaba de inquietarse y la criatura debajo de su piel bronceada seguía asomando y sobresaliendo de su estómago. Estaba pensando mucho sobre cuáles eran las palabras correctas. Luego, la varita brilló de color rosa y parecía que una oleada de poder rosa iba a disparar y entrar en su ombligo, en su estómago.

Marco - -crece más fuerte cuando la criatura va a salir de su estómago-

Resulta que la varita realmente hizo eso. La oleada de poder rosado entró rápidamente en el ombligo de Marco y en su estómago para distinguir al alienígena grande y espeluznante dentro de él. Marco no sabía esto sin embargo. Mientras entrecerraba los ojos con terror y seguía jadeando y estaba listo para morir, no sentía nada en el vientre. Nada. Abrió los ojos, se miró el estómago e incluso usó las dos manos para hacer movimientos circulares en los costados. Él se sintió tan aliviado de que Star se lo hiciera. Sin embargo, debería haber llegado a tiempo para Jackie.

Star - Wow. Eso fue ... loco. Gracias a Dios sacamos esa cosa de tu estómago. ¡Uf! Eso hubiera sido una locura si esa cosa estalló realmente en tu ...

Star fue interrumpido por Marco abrazándola fuertemente. ¡Estaba tan agradecido y aliviado de que Star lo salvara de morir, otra vez! Pero todavía hay una cosa más de la que preocuparse ...

Marco - ¡Muchas gracias Star! Eres el mejor...

Star luego aceptó el abrazo de Marco mientras cerraba los ojos también. Unos momentos más tarde, sintió un poco de dolor en el estómago. Marco lo sintió también. Y eso le recordó algo.

Marco - ¡Oh, no ... todavía hay una cosa más de la que tenemos que preocuparnos!

Star - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Marco - ¡También tienes un extraterrestre en el estómago que explotará en cualquier momento!

Star - Marco, no hay forma de que tenga un extraterrestre dentro de mí.

Marco - Mira, si yo y Jackie lo tuviéramos, entonces deberías tenerlo también. Créeme.

Pensando en ello, Marco empujó a Star a la cama para que ella pueda acostarse y demostrarle su reclamo.

Star - Marco, ¿qué eres tú-

Marco - Espera. -levanta la camisa de Star hasta las costillas- No la tires hacia abajo. Solo mira tu barriga y verás lo que quiero decir.

Star - ¡Pero Marco!

Marco - ¡Solo ... confía en mí!

Star rodó sus ojos hacia Marco. No hay forma de que haya algo viviendo dentro de mí, pensó. Pocos momentos pasados y nada sucedió. Star se estaba aburriendo de este juego de espera y Marco estaba listo para aceptar que ella tenía razón. Pero entonces, Star sintió y vio un tentáculo que se deslizaba lentamente por debajo de su vientre. Para ser específico, la criatura estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su ombligo e incluso sobresalía un poco en el área de su estómago superior.

Star - Ow! -tomando y tocando su estómago con ambas manos- Marco ... tienes razón. Hay un extraterrestre en mí. ¡Y debo deshacerme de eso!

Marco - Te lo dije.

Star luego tomó su varita y apuntó a su ombligo. Estaba pensando exactamente las mismas palabras que pensó cuando salvó a Marco. Star esperaba una oleada rosada que le recorría el estómago, pero nunca llegó nada. Su varita no estaba funcionando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y Star estaba asustado.

Star - ¿Um, M-marco? Mi varita no está funcionando.

Marco - ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está funcionando? Se supone que debe. Es una varita. Tu varita!

Star - ¡Lo sé! -jadeo- No sé qué sucedió. -criatura luego lentamente se desliza más y sale de su estómago- ¡Ay! -Star agarra el estómago con ambas manos-

Marco - Star, relájate. Va a estar bien.

Star - No, no lo es! -Star ahora estaba tocando su estómago con ambas manos- ¿Qué pasaría si la criatura estallara como lo hizo con Jackie y casi con usted? Espera, explotará! Marco, yo ... no quiero morir así. A-ahora no!

Marco - Ok, Star. Mira. En este momento, lo que estoy viendo es que el extraterrestre que hay dentro de ti no es tan hipersensible como lo era dentro de mí y Jackie. Quizás es solo que la criatura no está acostumbrada a Mewmans o simplemente tienes suerte. Entonces no es tan malo como mi experiencia con eso.

Star pensó en esto por un momento y miró su estómago. Lentamente tocó su vientre aún porque todavía tiene miedo de que la criatura salga de ella en cualquier momento. Pero Marco tenía razón, pensó Star. No es tan malo como en el estómago de Marco y Jackie.

Star - -sentido- supongo que tienes razón ... Gracias por convencerme de que no voy a morir ahora.

Marco - En cualquier momento, Star. -sonrisas-

Star también sonríe cuando Marco sonríe. Es algo que siempre hacen. Los dos luego se comprometieron en un abrazo, de nuevo. Fue dulce y gentil esta vez. Ahora no tienen ninguna preocupación, por ahora.

Star - Gracias por ser un gran amigo y gran escudero ...

Marco - En cualquier momento ... Star.

•

(Fin ... todavía no)

Entonces, ese será el último capítulo que subiré ... es broma. Agregaré un epílogo a esto también, así que estad atentos. Y sí, por el aspecto de la historia, está inspirado en "Alien" y parece que tengo un fetiche de vientre. Aparte de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Si tiene algún pensamiento negativo sobre esto, guárdelo para usted y no lo comparta en los comentarios :)


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalipsis (Epílogo):

•

[En una habitación de hospital]

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente de Jackie y Marco. Star todavía tiene problemas estomacales, pero aún vive con el extraterrestre dentro de ella. Sin embargo, para Eclipsa, ella sobrevivió afortunadamente al ataque con el alienígena. Aparentemente, el cuerpo de Jackie ya no está y la policía está investigando para encontrarlo. Me pregunto a dónde fue. Y quien lo movió.

Eclipsa luego se despierta de su sueño inconsciente de dos días en una bata de hospital. Ella miró alrededor de su habitación y estaba confundida. Eclipsa no sabía lo que estaba pasando o cómo llegó hasta aquí. Le costó recordar lo que pasó hace dos días. Mientras observaba su entorno, un médico entró para controlarla.

Doctor - Oh bien. Estás despierto. Por un segundo, pensé que estabas muerto. Eso hubiera sido aterrador.

Eclipsa - Correcto ... Sé que esto puede sonar extraño pero ... ¿dónde estoy? Y ... ¿p-por qué estoy aquí?

Doctor - Espera, ¿no recuerdas ... el incidente?

Eclipsa - - asiente con la cabeza -

Doctor - - suspira y se aclara la garganta - Bueno ... déjame explicarte. Hace un par de días, un ser humano llamado Jackie Lynn Thomas fue asesinado por una criatura extraterrestre que salió de su estómago, lo que era inaudito. La criatura entonces te atacó y siguió rascándote en la cara. Por lo que vi y escuché de algunos testigos, aparentemente puso ... dos huevos dentro de ti? Y eso es básicamente lo que sucedió. Estuviste inconsciente por dos días y ahora ... estás despierto. Por suerte.

Eclipsa ahora finalmente tiene el recuerdo en su cabeza. Recordó lo mala que era la situación cuando estaba tratando de ayudar a esa pobre chica. Tampoco podía creer que Marco la dejó y ni siquiera se molestó en salvarla de la criatura. Eclipsa ni siquiera creía cómo sobrevivió al ataque. Además, Eclipsa se puso más preocupada al pensar en algo.

Eclipsa - ¿Dos huevos ... d-dentro de mí? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Doc?

Doctor - Bueno ... - aclara la garganta - ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo a esto?

Luego, el médico obtuvo una imagen de un ultrasonido que tomó de ella mientras Eclipsa dormía inconscientemente. Ella no podría desnudar para mirar. Lo que el ultrasonido mostró fue su estómago con dos huevos allí, uno que ya está eclosionado también. No, esto no puede ser cierto, pensó Eclipsa. Esto tiene que ser falso. Mientras estaba jadeando, Eclipsa decidió levantar su bata de hospital para ver si había dos criaturas alienígenas dentro de ella, viviendo en este momento. Ella necesitaba saber. Posteriormente, un pequeño tentáculo se deslizaba debajo de su piel blanca y pálida y también daba vueltas alrededor de su ombligo. Ahora Eclipsa está en el punto de hiperventilar. El doctor simplemente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él diciendo que 'tenía algo que hacer'.

Eclipsa - - tocando su estómago con dos manos - Oh mi Mewni ... h-hay extraterrestres ... d-dentro de mi estómago!

•

(Fin.)


End file.
